Big Bad Sickness/Transcript
Hanazuki: Doughy, we have to do something. Doughy Bunington: There is something we could try, but it means running into the Big Bad that made him sick in the first place. Hanazuki: Do we have a choice? Doughy: Ah, ummmm.... Kiazuki: Kiyoshi?! Kiyoshi: Hanazuki summoned me! Kiazuki: We'll goop these while you transplant the others! Go! Kiyoshi and the Unicorns lift up a Light Blue Tree) Maroshi: Kiyoshi, my man! Way to go! (Hugs Kiyoshi) Kiyoshi: Not now, dude! Gotta focus! Maroshi: Ha ha! Copy that! (The Red Treasure Tree, after being gooped, is revitalized, and Fires a beam at the Big Bad. The Light Blue Treasure Tree also does it) Hanazuki: Hang in there, Red... Red Hemka: (speaking in gibberish) (Suddenly, a growling noise is heard.) Hanazuki: Hey, Doughy, did you notice that? Doughy: Notice what? Hanazuki: That. (points at the sky. The Big Bad suddenly flees) Doughy: The Big Bad! It's gone! We're saved! Hanazuki: Well, Red's not. This way, buddy! Kiazuki: Oh yeah! Take that, Big Bad! Yes, I DID IT! Oh, what a rush! I beat you back, Big Bad! You had to come in and I took you down! Dazzlessence: What?! She took it down?! That's a bit-- (singing) Overstated~! Doncha think?! Kiazuki: Yeah, Big Bad! You better run! That's what happens when you mess with me, Kiazuki! Let me hear you say 'Kiazuki!' Hanazuki: Oh, hey Wanderer. Doughy, are we there yet? Doughy: Oh, did I make a long turn? (Hanazuki sits down on the ground.) Doughy: I could've sworn the plants I had in mind were around here someplace! Hanazuki: No more walking. He's becoming so faded, I'm afraid that he might crumble in my arms. Red: (speaks in gibberish) Hanazuki: Doughy, go gather whatever you can and bring it back here. Doughy: Ehhh... Hanazuki: Wanderer, go get the other Hemkas. They're in the Safety Cave. The Big Bad's gone, so bring everyone you can. (Wanderer affirms and goes to where the others are. Hanazuki looks to the sky in sadness.) Kiazuki: K to the I to the A to the Z! I got your number, Big Bad! Hey! You guys wanna go for a Mazzadril ride to let off a little steam? Kiyoshi: Uh... he he... I-I don't know, Kiazuki. Things have already been pretty bonkers. Kiazuki: Later today, then! I mean, we gotta celebrate. Maroshi: (Sees Wanderer) Wanderer! Ha ha, hey, buddy! Wanderer: (speaks in gibberish) (Wanderer and the others go to where Hanazuki is) Kiazuki: Mazzadrils are only scary if you don't know what they're doing. It'll be fun, I promise! ...Where'd they go? (Zikoro nods his head. Kiazuki sits with him.) Kiazuki: After the Big Bad knocking us around since like forever, we finally got it on the run! This could be the beginning of finding your little buddies the Big Bad swept away from us! (Zikoro starts to cry.) Kiazuki: What? No no no! Don't be sad! Come on, we got this! If only Little Dreamer would cut me a break. Fat wad of help you were back then! (Little Dreamer descends, with a Treasure in hand) Kiazuki: Little Dreamer! Oh, oh, over here! I drove away the Big Bad! This isn't even my moon! Little Dreamer-- (Little Dreamer flies away.) Wait up! Doughy: Keep chewing them all down. They're good for you. (Red chews the lollipops.) Dazzlessence: 'Aw, man, hey, doc. Is he starting to seem like his old self yet? ''(Red slowly becomes visible again.) '''Hanazuki: He's turning a corner. We did it everybody! We did it! (Group hug) Dazzlessence: Yeah! We did it! (Little Dreamer approaches them) Kiazuki: Come on! Hanazuki: Kiazuki, bring it in! There's room in here for you too! (Little Dreamer drops the Treasure in her hands) Kiazuki: No! (Points at Little Dreamer) You did not just give that to her! I saved this moon, not her! Hanazuki: Kiazuki, what's wrong? Kiazuki: I should get the treasure and not you! Gahhhh! (runs away) Hanazuki: Okay, this can't be good. (Red wants to follow her, but Kiyoshi stops him) Maroshi: Uh-uh! Not you, little guy! Hanazuki's got this. Hanazuki: Hear that? Kiazuki... She might be in trouble! (Sees Kiazuki riding a Mazzadril) Kiazuki, whatever you're about to do, please don't. (The Hemkas follow her) You either help me or you stay here, but I got this. (The Hemkas combine into one and follow her. Red Hemka suddenly gains energy and goes after them. The Mazzadril grabs a tree with its tail and throws it) Hanazuki: Oh no! The Big Bad! (Red Hemka fuses with the other Hemkas and they transform into Rainbow Hemka.) Hanazuki: Kiazuki, this isn't you! Kiazuki: Like you know anything about that! (Kiazuki's Mazzadril slaps the Giant hemka in the face. She is about to destroy the other Trees) Hanazuki: (To Kiyoshi and the others) Protect the trees! (Kiyoshi, Maroshi, Dazzlessence and the Flochis protect the Trees, but Kiazuki still charges against them. Then Zikoro gets in the middle and Kiazuki stops) Hanazuki: See? You're not a monster. You don't want to hurt anybody. (Kiazuki turns around and pushes Hanazuki. She follows her) Hanazuki: Why are you doing this? Kiazuki: What's it to you, Little Dreamer's favorite?! (Sees Zikoro and gets saddened) Hanazuki: That's it! You're hurting! You're sad! Kiazuki: No, I'm not sad! Hanazuki: It's okay! Let it out! Kiazuki: I said I'm NOT SAD! (The Mazzadril attacks the Rainbow Hemka and Kiazuki falls off. Hanazuki jumps off to see if she's okay.) There! You showed me up in front of everyone, you happy?! Hanazuki: Kiazuki, it's not like that. Kiazuki: Little Dreamer's always there for you! Where was he when the Big Bad took Zikoro's buddies away, huh?! They could be anywhere in the galaxy now! (Rainbow Hemka flings the Mazzadril into space) No one understands! Hanazuki: I understand, Kiazuki. If I lost my little guys, I'd be so sad. So sad! Kiazuki: Urgh! (Hanazuki hugs Kiazuki, and she glows blue and cries. Little Dreamer descends and drops a treasure in her hands. She and Hanazuki drop the treasures and they turn into Blue Treasure Trees. Little Dreamer gives another Treasure to Hanazuki, which glows yellow) Hanazuki: Kiazuki, you did it! Kiazuki: D-Did I do that?! Hanazuki: Your first Treasure Tree! You go! You showed true emotion and didn't hide how you were really feeling. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along! (Hanazuki drops her treasure which grows into a Yellow Treasure Tree) Kiazuki: (glows lime green) But what if I never grow another one? Hanazuki: You're scared. I get it. (Little Dreamer gives another treasure to Kiazuki. She throws it and it grows into a Lime Green tree. Little Dreamer gives more treasures to Hanazuki and Kiazuki) Kiazuki: (glows orange) This is crazy! Hanazuki: (also glows orange) So crazy! (Both laugh) (Hanazuki and Kiazuki drop their treasures which grow into Orange trees. They then happily glow yellow, and Little Dreamer gives more and more treasures to them.) Kiazuki: Wow, amazing! Hanazuki: Yeah! You did it, Kiazuki! Go! (They both drop all the Treasures on the ground, which grow into Yellow Treasure Trees. Kiyoshi and the others are amazed to see this. Little Dreamer then gives one final treasure to Kiazuki.) Hanazuki: One more? What are you-- (Kiazuki glows pink and hugs her. She drops the Treasure and it grows into a Pink Treasure Tree. It emits a beam that wards the Big Bad away. Rainbow Hemka puts the Teal Treasure Tree back again. They dissolve into the Hemkas.) Dazzlessence: Hey, Sleepy, would you look at that. (Points at the clear sky. Sleepy is surprised.) Sleepy: What? I don't see anything. Dazzlessence: (singing) My point, exactly! (Little Dreamer then zooms in and leaves a rainbow trail behind.) Category:Transcripts